


us against the world, promise.

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), i guess, idk what to tag this, woo look at that im not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	us against the world, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> breaking news : local amateur block game angst writer finally manages to finish something ------ but it's only 300 words.   
> this probably sucks lol enjoy :)

Golden light pours over the horizon as the sun rises, bathing the cliffside in a pale glow. Sunrise paints the sky in an array of pastel pinks and yellow, morning shine filtering through the sparse clouds dotting the sky.

A new dawn, signifying a new era. One of peace, free of war and bloodshed.

"Do-Do you think we're going to be okay?" Tubbo speaks quietly, as if afraid of disturbing the harmony of the scene they sit in.

The cheerful notes of Mellohi ring out, the tune a reminder of the two's friendship as the bright music floats from the worn wooden jukebox. Tommy and Tubbo sit on the bench watching the sun climb up the sky, Tubbo resting his head on the taller's shoulder.

Just like old times.

"We beat Dream, Tubbo! We've defeated him. He was the source of all the problems we had. It's over now, Tubbo. We won." Tommy's voice is as loud and bright and sunny as ever, his optimistic personality shining through.

"Yeah- But- I don't know. So we won. Dream's locked up now. But what do we do next?" Tubbo's concerns come flooding out as he rambles. "What if there's another war? What if one of us gets hurt? We're both on our last lives, Tommy. I-I don't want to lose you." Tubbo's voice is so incredibly small as he speaks, he's scared. Now that the exhilaration of beating Dream is gone, Tubbo finds himself questioning their future. They'd come so close to losing each other only a few hours ago, after all. He was tired of all the wars and fighting, sick of it all.

He's scared they won't be safe.

"Well- Maybe it's not always going to be okay, Big T." Tommy's voice rings loud and clear. They've always been the one reliable thing in each other's lives, a pillar of support in the hectic mist of war.

Maybe that was why the prospect of losing Tommy scared Tubbo so much.

"Maybe it's not always gonna be okay." Tommy continues. "But we'll always have each other, right? We're always gonna have each other's backs- And when I'm with you- everything's okay. We're gonna be fine, Tubs." 

"Us against the world, remember?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
